


Пирожки с тренерами

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, пирожки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Тренер — тоже человек, хоть и за бортиком
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Пирожки с тренерами

**Author's Note:**

> Абстрактные образы тренеров, за которыми могут угадываться реально существующие наставники.

быть тренером не так уж просто  
не думайте что нам легко  
нам молока бы всем за вредность  
не потому что мы вредны

да нет не нужно мне букетов  
я сам букет вам подарю  
а у коттеджей можно клумбы  
цветами к сроку засадить

ведь что бы все ни говорили  
цветы бывают всем нужны  
они красивы для начала  
и бабочки вокруг парят

и вальс цветов не забывайте  
то классика и то шедевр  
программ поставлено немало  
и в шоу взяли мы его

ну да щелкунчик угадали  
и лебеди и озерцо  
да не всё сразу успокойтесь  
хотя идея неплоха

а я немножко дроссельмейер  
подарки детям я дарю  
ну потому что дроссельмейер  
и мотивация нужна

и стимул нужен тут вы правы  
но не такой как был давно  
когда тем стимулом что палка  
гоняли буйволов быков

гонять детишек тоже любят  
такой подход ну что сказать  
а вообще спортсменам можно  
всё про медали пояснить

про офп и про скольженье  
про презентации программ  
и хореографов на выбор  
не ограничиться одним

и о программах и о шоу  
прикинуть кто и что хотят  
не замыкаться на балетах  
кто любит айлиш кто би-2

хотя жена моя с балетом  
имела дело до меня  
я не сказать что вдохновился  
но речь немного не о том

так вот о чём вам говорил я  
работать нужно не стонать  
но и судейские ошибки  
нельзя спускать на тормозах


End file.
